When Doves Cry
by LadyRabbia
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are a couple, a loving couple with issues like everyone else. They are also a couple with a serious problem, a problem that can take both their life away if not treated right. Antonio and Lovino are a couple, a couple with HIV.


**A/N Hola~ I deleted some of my stories so I can rewrite them ^^' I don't think it really matters since I never completed the whole Fic and the grammar and spelling was horrible! But right now I am starting off with a new fanfic and from there I will post new and old stories :)**

**Rating might go up.**

**I hope my grammar mistakes are not THAT bad DX**

* * *

><p>Chapter One-Sick<p>

Antonio sneezed. "Damn it tomato bastard this is the fifth day!" Lovino Antonio's one and only true love complained. "When are you going to get better already?"

Antonio had catch the flu and rather Lovino admits it or not he was gravely worried about him. "Sorry Lovi~ I am going to the doctors today." Antonio explain. "Well don't get near me I don't want to catch your bastard of a cold." Antonio laughed while he sat on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be in bed bastard?" Lovino questioned. "But Lovi~ I don't want to lay down anymore, besides I need to be up so I won't forget to go to the doc-doc." He sneezed again.

"Whatever bastard."

* * *

><p>Couple hours later<p>

"You want to go with me Lovi?" "Why do I want to go to that disgusting white room of a place?" Lovino bitched but ended up kissing Antonio and whispering. "I hope its nothing serious," and rushed towards the bedroom.

He can be so cute sometimes, thought Antonio as he put his coat on and left the small living room.

Doctor's office

"Antonio." Ludwig their family's doctor called. Ludwig wasn't only the family doctor but also the brother of his close friend and husband of Lovi's brother.

"How are you Antonio?" "Well Ludwig I been sick for the past couple of days now." Antonio sighed. "It could be just a simple flu but I am going to do a blood test." Ludwig called a nurse in and she papered a needle.

Antonio gulped. "Its not going to hurt is it?" Neither one of them said anything as the nurse inject the needle into his arm. "Owww." Whine Antonio.

"Ok we should get the results in a couple of days." Smiled Ludwig, Antonio returned the smile. He went home without a care in the world.

"Hey bastard how did it went?" Lovino awoke from his nap on the couch looking like he was waiting for Antonio to return. "It went great!" He cheered.

"They gave me a blood test." Lovino sat up and rub his eyes. "Hmm why would they give you a blood test for a flu?" "Probably to make sure I don't have anything." He went and sat down beside Lovino.

"Hey I know I am sick but.." Antonio hesitant. "Can I kiss you?" Lovino blush ten shades red. "F-fine bastard." Antonio smiled and lean over to capture his lips.

Lovino wrap his arms around Antonio's neck while his hands grip Lovino's hips. They continued like this for a few short moments until Lovino push him off.

"Bastard what did I say?" "Sorry Lovi but I just can't help myself." He smiled. Days past since Antonio's doctors visit. He gotten better but still waited for his blood test results.

"Damn it its been over a week now." Lovino chopping up tomatoes complained. "Shouldn't they be here but now?" He sighed heavily and placed the tomatoes on the table while Antonio finish the pasta.

"Don't worry about it mi tomato~." He reassured him that everything was going to be alright. "Whatever you say bastard." Both males sat down, prayed, and started to eat when the phone rang.

"Oh I will get that." Antonio rushs to the phone. "Hola~" "Hello is this Mr. Carreido Fernandez?" The speaker ask. "Yes." There was a long silence that flooded the room.

"We got your blood test results back." "You did that's great!" He turned to Lovino and mouthed the news he received. Lovino was overcome with great relief. "But we got bad news."

Lovino didn't know what that bastard and the doctor was talking about but whatever it was it wasn't good because Antonio's usual bright smile disappeared and replace with a look of true horror.

He drop the phone and broke it. Losing connection with the doctor. "A-Antonio what gi-." Antonio started to cry and hard. He punch the counter next to him and shake his head. "Why me, why me, why me." He kept on repeating.

"Bastard what the hell is wrong?" Lovino was now starting to panic. "Lo-Lovino." He grab his hands and hug him tight. For once Lovino didn't push him away, instead he hugged back. "Can you please fucking tell me what happened."

Antonio just kept on shaking his head. After what felt like forever his pulled away and looked deep into Lovino's eyes. "Lovino, I don't want you to freak out.." "Just tell me already bastard." He demand.

"Lovino my love." He laugh a cold and dry laugh. "I have HIV."

**A/N Oh my god! I wanted to cry after writing that! :'( but yea I wanted to make a story about two lovers facing a deadly disease together. And wow this really did made me want to cry..**

**Well Reviews please and feedback please and thank you~ **


End file.
